This piece reviews the status of the coronary arteries in patients dying of coronary heart disease. Emphasis is placed on the diffuse nature of the coronary atherosclerotic plaques, and the possibility of reversing these plaques to some extent by depletion of the lipid component of the plaques. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Roberts, W.C.: Coronary Heart Disease: A Review of Abnormalities Observed in the Coronary Arteries. Cardiovascular Medicine, Vol. 2 No. 1 29-49, January 1977.